Knowledge
by IloveKenwatanabe
Summary: At an exclusive japanese private school Kagome and Bankotsu meet on uneven terms. When love starts to blossom will Bankotsu choose her life over his own? This a a tale of forbidden love, in a world where you must take life in order to give life....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Authors Note: This was originally a Dream Novel I wrote, After my editor told me I sucked, I felt discouraged. With that in mind I wanted other people's input, thus I posted it on if you know what I am…Even after you know what I did, would you still loveme?" I heard him ask weakly, I looked up, only to be caught in his fierce gaze once more. It had been the first time I had been able to glimpse fear in his lifeless eyes.

"If yes, I'll tell you what I am." he continued in a low voice, placing his ice cold hand over mine.

"_But of the tree of the knowledge of good and evil, thou shalt not eat of it; for in the day that thou eatest thereof thou shalt surely die." – Genesis 2:17_

Knowledge

My school is known for two things, wealthy families and intelligent students. Nothing out of the ordinary ever happened – that is, until he came along….

I arrived at my school, Shousetsu Academy at exactly 5:45 am, and as expected, nobody had arrived yet. Everything was shrouded in a dim blue light.

It was calm, cool and refreshing.

There I sat under the Sakura tree, watching the petals fall; it saddens me, knowing that summer is slowly but surely slipping away. Entranced by the beauty of it all, I failed to notice the figure that had approached me.

I gasped in shock and looked up at him. He was dressed in a senior uniform, had pale skin and long hair which was neatly braided. His skin seemed flawless – except for the diamond shaped scar on his forehead, which was fortunately hidden under his bangs. Finally, I slowly eased myself back into reality.

'_Oh my gosh! I must've looked like a complete idiot just staring at him like that!' _I thought angrily, blushing at least three different shades of red.

I cast my eyes towards the ground as we stood in silence. Reluctantly, I looked up again and almost immediately I lost myself in the endless abyss of his obsidian eyes.

He looked at me, eyebrows creased in confusion, jaws clenched, fists tightened – was there something _I _had possibly done to upset him?

'_Impossible.'_

I thought to myself, we had only just met – right?

I swallowed hard, the breath hitched in my throat. The look in his seemingly lifeless eyes was telling me to run, but for some unknown reason, my body just refused to respond.

"Shikon no tama." I heard him whisper, his fists shook violently, his breathing coarse, it was almost as if he was trying to refrain from killing me.

"Are you alright?" I asked in the softest voice I could manage at the moment. He just looked back, his features like a statue carved in marble, never changing.

"Kagome!" Upon hearing the familiar voice I turned around to discover my friend, Jun Kato.

"Jun! Long time no see! How was your summer?" I asked as my eyes drifted back to where the braided man once stood.

"He's gone." I whispered, shocked beyond belief.

"Who's gone?" Jun asked, looking at me with a worried expression on her face.

"It's nothing." I replied quickly. "I'm probably just imagining something again." I laughed ruefully, my eyes still fixed on the place in which _he _stood.

"Are you're feeling ok? You seem a tad bit flushed." Jun told me, placing a hand against my forehead. "Wait!" She exclaimed. "I know what's going on here!" she smiled; her glasses glinted evilly in the dim light.

'_Not good!'_

I thought, "Know what?" I asked weakly. Did I really want to hear her response?

"The heartless Kagome has finally fallen for someone." she concluded. My faced paled.

"You aren't serious." I demanded, my eyes narrowed slightly.

"Isn't it that guy you were just talking to?" Jun inquired.

"You saw him too?!" I asked, my usually calm composure had now completely vanished.

"I know I don't have 20/20 vision, but I'm not completely blind." Jun replied pushing her glasses up for emphasis.

"We had better get to class now." she told me, looking at the expensive diamond encrusted Rolex watch that was strapped around her wrist.

'_Rich people.'_ I grimaced, shaking my head. Not many people knew this – actually – I wasn't even sure if anyone knew… That I was Shousetsu Academy's one and only scholarship student.

"We're in 9-1 this year!" Jun chirped happily as we progressed through the school's massive hallways.

"Well this is my locker" I began, stopping to pull out a slightly crumpled piece of paper from my blazer pocket.

"Yep, 106" I verified, setting my briefcase on the ground carefully.

"Mine's a little further down the hallway, good luck with your senior classes! I'll see you in homeroom, ok?" Jun said, bowing respectfully before she departed.

"Ohayo gozaimasu." A low hushed voice sounded from behind me and in an instant, I knew who it was.

"Ohayo." I bowed. His voice sent chills up my spine.

"Hey, you're in the senior class? You look kinda…" he trailed off.

"Young?" I finished, shaking my head. "I take advanced classes, I'm only in grade nine though" I admitted, carefully placing my briefcase in my locker, taking out the necessary binders and textbooks I needed for the upcoming classes.

"What classes do you have first?" he asked in such a way that I was shocked beyond words. He was polite.

'_Great! First this guy looks like he's going to kill me, now he's acting like a complete gentleman.' _

"Science, History and Calculus." I replied hastily.

'_I better watch out, this guy reminds me of the big bad wolf… He's trying to reel me in…I'm not about to let that happen.' _

"Do you mind if I stick with you today? I'm new here." He asked in a somewhat innocent tone. But I was not one to be fooled.

"Of course." I kept a blank expression on my face as we made our way down the hallways.

The trip to the classroom was fairly silent; he only ever said three words; '_Shikon no tama'. _ In the eerie silence that followed our journey, I could think of nothing but those three words, '_Shikon no tama'. _

"Something wrong?" He asked, aware of my pensive state. I shook my head quickly.

"I'm just… Thinking" I answered slowly, my head turned around to face him, his eyes flickered to mine, then, reluctantly, he looked away.

"Exactly _what_ are you thinking about" he pressed, the tone of his voice darkened slightly. I was baffled at the harshness of his voice, was he hiding something?

"The concepts of knowledge" I replied, hoping to silence him – at least for the duration of our trip.

"There are some concepts of knowledge that would better remain unknown" he replied smoothly, his voice, monotonous and uncaring. I sighed in response, sharply turning into a classroom, I said,

"I'll be leaving now…" Turning to leave, I never expected him to grab my wrist.

Letting out a small gasp of shock I looked up from his hand to his eyes. "Don't go" he told me, and with those words said, I yanked my hand with all my strength – still no effect, he was far too strong.

"I'm going to be late for class!" I exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter" he replied. Beyond shock, I growled.

"What's your problem?!" I yelled angrily, my other hand rose, poised to slap him.

"Ah, Higurashi- san, I was just looking for you! I need you to escort our newest senior student." A middle aged man said, looking up from his attendance book, he paused.

"Ahh, I see you both have already met! How perfect!" he exclaimed, grinning maliciously.

"Akiya-sensei!" I bit out, "Class is starting in less than 3 minutes, kindly ask this man to let go of me" I told him. Akiya was an odd teacher… He was always smiling, always smiling so maliciously….

"I'm afraid I can't do that" He smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder, me and my senpai stood still, we had not moved an inch since he arrived, he still had a vice like grip on my wrist.

"Why not!" I pleaded, yanking on my hand once more.

"He's a new student… I'm afraid you'll be stuck as his guide until he acquires enough knowledge about this school" he said, giving both of us a nudge into the classroom.

"This isn't fair!" I complained, as Akiya - sensei shoved me into a nearby seat.

"Have fun!" He called back in his never fading sing song voice. Groaning in frustration, I slammed by head into the desk, willing to fade into nothingness.

I pushed myself up and looked at him, how I wished I could wipe that cocky smirk off his face – permanently. Immediately, he took a seat beside me and leaned back ever so slightly on his chair.

"This is the start of a horrible year" I mumbled, burying my head in my hands.

"Hey you" he called.

"What is it?" I asked in a slightly annoyed tone. "I have a name you know" I continued, I hated it when people used pronouns to address me.

"What is your name?" he asked me, folding his hands together.

"Higurashi, Higurashi Kagome" I replied, "And you?"

"Bankotsu" He retorted in such a tone that I didn't even bother asking him for his last name.

"Kagome."

I looked at him for a moment before speaking. "Yeah what is it? Is there something you need?" I asked.

"You have something on your face" he said, using a hand to brush it off, as soon as his hand made contact with my skin I bolted away. His hand was as cold as ice, if not, colder. It reminded me vaguely of my father's hand, just as it had fallen limp when he died, when he died the warmth I knew him for had left him, his body welcomed a cold distant feeling… The same feeling I had gotten around _him – _around Bankotsu.

I saw a look of hurt on his face as he looked down on his palm, he flexing his hand open, and then clenching it shut, his fists trembled uncontrollably.

Raising a hand up, I touched my cheek lightly, still feeling the remnants of his ice cold touch.

"Gomen" he said quickly, averting his eyes from mine.

"…That's alright…" I said slowly, uneasy at the tension between us at that moment. The homeroom bell sounded and I turned around in my seat, the whole room was quiet, however, I couldn't hear Bankotsu breath, but that was impossible – _he had to be breathing…_

"Ohayo Gozaimasu minna-san" Tsukasa- sensei said, stepping into the classroom, loosing her footing slightly due to her high heels.

"Ohayo Tsukasa- sensei" the class replied in unison, however I sat quietly, thinking as I always did, asking myself questions, that do not fit within the context of knowledge.

The second bell sounded shortly after Tsukasa- sensei finished her opening announcements.

Gathering up my belongings I headed downstairs to the science lab, doing my best to avoid Bankotsu, I hated being around him, I hated that feeling. As soon as I reached the science lab I was disappointed to find out that he was already there, sitting silently, he raised his finger and beckoned me towards him.

I shook my head in disappointment as I made my way towards him.

"Leave me alone" I pleaded; he did nothing, but stare at me with the same blank expression in his eyes.

"Today we will be starting our unit on biology" Tsukasa- sensei announced, pacing menacingly back and forth, to make sure that all of her students were paying attention.

"We will start our unit with the study of one of the most vital organs in your body, the heart."

Upon hearing the word biology, I yawned, during the summer I had already taken various university courses in preparation for the next school year.

"Now everyone, turn to your partner and listen to their heartbeat" Tsukasa-sensei smiled.

Unwillingly, I turned to Bankotsu and stared open mouthed at him. This was definitely one of those things I really didn't want to do.

"You know what?" I laughed nervously, "I think it would be best for you to listen to the pulse on my wrist." I said, holding my wrist out to him.

"This experiment's stupid… Let's just not do it" Bankotsu stated, letting his chin rest on his hands, his elbows rested comfortably on the table.

"Kagome, Bankotsu, is there something wrong?" Tsukasa- sensei asked, writing something down in her notebook.

"No everything's just fine" Kagome smiled, her wrist still held out to Bankotsu who glared at her before accepting her wrist. Slowly, he took it, wincing as it neared his ear. I bit my lip, his hand was ice cold, and pressing it up against his ear he listened intently.

"Relax" He told me, "Your uneasiness is making your pulse race…." He said, closing his eyes in thought as he concentrated on each timed, unsteady beat. I looked at him for a moment, he looked so peaceful in the state he was currently in, I didn't want to disturb him.

"Bankotsu" I called softly, taking my hand back from him. "I have to… Ano…" I blushed, as I reached my hand out to take hold of his wrist.

"No" He said in a firm strong voice, his eyes narrowed slightly, causing me to back away in fear.

"What?" I asked, my hand still outstretched for his. "I have no personal interest in this; I'm just following the teacher's instructions"

He paused and looked at me, "I have a pulse, what else is it you need to know" he told me bitterly, turning to face the other way. Letting out a frustrated sigh, I opened my binder and waited impatiently for class to end.

Closing my locker, I saw Bankotsu from the corner of my eye. "You" I breathed, turning to go the other way, I looked back - only to find out that he was following me. "Stop stalking me" I told him seriously, hastening my pace.

"You're supposed to be _my_ personal guide remember?" He smirked, reaching out to put a hand on my shoulder.

"Personal guide and personal servant are two different things" I said, stopping to swat his hand off my shoulder.

"Now what makes you say that?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Well let's see, you never let me out of your sight, you make me tag around everywhere with you and did I forget to mention? You're keeping me on a short leash! Seriously! Everywhere I look I see you!" I growled, balling my fists at my side.

"And that's a bad thing?" He asked in a voice that made it evident that he was indeed amused at my frustration.

"Yes, it's a bad thing" I reassured him. I continued down the crowded hallway, rushing, trying to get away from him.

"Jun-chan!" I yelled, hurrying over to her.

"Kagome-chan, daijoubu desu-ka?" she asked me, turning around to close her locker. "I didn't see you in homeroom today, are you ok?" she continued.

"I'm stuck with Bankotsu until he knows enough about the school" I told her ruefully, "He's completely unbearable" I said, recalling the morning's past events.

"Really?!" She asked in what seemed to be a shocked tone. She pointed one shaky finger down the hallway.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked, as I followed Jun to see just what was going on.

"Bankotsu-kun!!! Your hair's so pretty! Do you have a girlfriend? Anata wa totemo kawaii-desu!" They all squealed. Within the group of Bankotsu fangirls I could descry the girl who had intent on ruining my life, Horii, Risa. She was clinging onto his shoulder, he was smiling…. Did they possibly know each other?

Turning to me, Risa smiled evilly, turning back to Bankotsu who smiled back. It was then that Bankotsu had spotted me, he smiled.

"That's my girlfriend Higurashi Kagome" he told them calmly, pointing in my direction, then and there I thought I'd die of embarrassment. However, there was a slight sense of relief, so he had nothing to do with Horii Risa.

I rolled my eyes at the gasps that sounded throughout the crowd. "Don't worry everyone, Bankotsu-san is just joking" I smiled sincerely, it was the truth after all. I walked past him, as if nothing had happened.

"Oh get a life will you?" I scoffed, sticking my tongue out at him. His eyes darkened momentarily, he looked down, hiding his eyes behind his bangs. Then slowly, he looked up at me, a smile plastered on his face.

"A life huh?" He whispered to himself, he looked at me with a look of bloodlust in his never ending eyes.

"When you look at me like that… It's almost like… You lust after my death" I told him seriously, my voice wavering from fear as I attempted to keep my composure.

"In order to have life, you must take life. That's how the world works nowadays squirt" he told me, his eyes searching for something hidden within my own.

……………………………………………..

To be continued….


	2. Can love exist?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Thank you to all who have reviewed, reviews are any writers dream come true! You guys feed my motivation! I thank you all!

Chapter two Can love exist?

"Whatever" I shook my head. "Have fun with your fangirls". As I spoke to him, I really wasn't paying any attention as to exactly where I was going, that's probably why I bumped into him – Kirio Takahara that is. I always liked Kirio… Since before I can remember. He's always been saving me from the weirdest of events, perfect in every way; I someday wished I could be like and with him.

"Gomen- nasai!" I blushed, bowing respectfully before him. "I wasn't paying attention! Forgive me!" I bowed again.

"Don't worry about it" Kirio smiled, "I'm not hurt or damaged in any way."

"Ah… Arigatou" I stuttered, looking up at him with a smile on my face.

"Just be careful next time, I wouldn't want you getting hurt" he winked, waving as he walked past me.

"Sugoi… Kirio – senpai is so chivalrous isn't he? Especially to you" Jun winked, nudging my side.

"Eh? Yamete yo kudasai" I pleaded. "Besides, Kirio – senpai is nice to everyone" I continued, looking over to Bankotsu I muttered, "Unlike some people"…

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed as he approached me. I gulped, what on earth did I do to him this time?

"Kagome" He said, as he breached the seemingly endless sea of fangirls behind him.

"What do you want?" I shot back. "I have to get to history class you know"

_So I can get a seat near Kirio… _

"We're going to the same class, might as well wait for me" Bankotsu said, grabbing my upper arm as he dragged me away from Jun and up the stairs.

"See you at lunch!" Jun called, smiling widely.

"Ah…Hai…" I called back before drawing my full attention to my captor.

"Don't touch me" I growled, pulling my hand successfully out of his grasp.

"So… Who was that guy back there?" He asked me, looking away from me.

"Who? You mean Kirio – senpai?"

"Your boyfriend?" he pushed, I don't even think he was listening to me.

"No, now if you'll just shut u" – I was cut off yet again.

"Whatever, I don't believe you, you and that baka have something going on"

"Is this some kind of interrogation?"

"So you admit!"

"Oh I wish" I scoffed. It took a few seconds after I had said those initial words for the whole situation to register into my mind. Quickly, I clamped a hand over my mouth – but what was the use? I had already said enough anyways.

"You wish…? You mean you like…." He was truly at a loss of words, from his voice it sounded as if he were choking on something.

"Just leave me alone" I said, pushing past him and rushing into the room. Luck sure wasn't with me today, for situated in that very classroom was Akiya – sensei, the one who established my personal hell on earth. Taking a random seat near the back of the room I silently began cursing silently, asking myself what I had possibly done to deserve this.

"Are you ok, Higurashi-san?" A smooth voice asked from behind me, I turned around to discover Kirio sitting behind me, so every cloud did have its silver lining.

"Hai sou desu" I replied, smiling.

"That's good" He told me, "I think your friend over there is jealous" he laughed gently, his eyes drifted over to Bankotsu who stood just outside the classroom door. I paused for a moment and looked over towards the door; he looked at me and Kirio with a bitter expression on his face.

I watched as he unwillingly stepped to take a seat beside me.

"I need to tell you something – it's important" Bankotsu urged, leaning closer to me.

"What is it?" I asked, noting the seriousness in his voice.

"That boy, stay away from him." He ordered, worry smoldered in his eyes.

"Why should I?" I challenged, no way was I going to let him be the boss of me. His eyes hardened at this.

"Shinjite" he pleaded. "Shinjite".

"Gomen ne Bankotsu – san, I'm not the type of person who forms bonds of trust in such short periods of time" I replied warily. "I've known him for so long, and nothing's happened." I bit my lip, willing this feeling inside me to go away. I felt so deceitful….

"Fine" and with that he averted his eyes from mine and leaned away.

"What was that about?" Kirio frowned turning to face me. "I don't think you should stay near that Bankotsu guy, he doesn't seem safe" Kirio advised. My heart was racing, what to do now?

"He's alright Kirio-senpai, honto ni…" I smiled crookedly, looking at Bankotsu from the corner of my eye. I could see the small smile that had managed to grace his features.

"I hope you're right" he told me, turning around in his seat.

"Watashi mo", resting my head on my cold desk, I waited for Akiya-sensei to start class.

"Konichi wa minna-san! I hope you had a good summer, please turn to page 85 in your socials textbooks." Akiya sensei smiled, uncapping an expo pen.

"Our unit starts off in Sengoku Jidai. During that time, there had been a group of mercenaries who called themselves the Shichinintai. They killed over thousands of people, but not once did they shed a tear of remorse. This group of mercenaries had been lead by a young man, around the age of seventeen – his name, was Bankotsu". He stopped to turn the other page. Using that moment to my advantage, I turned to face Bankotsu.

'_Sure they have the same name… Sure they were around the same age… - I mustn't allow myself to be thinking such foolish thoughts. That Shichinintai member died over 500 years ago'. _Lowering my textbook, I proceeded to steal glances at him – I wasn't paying any attention at all.

"Higurashi-san!" Akiya – sensei called. Just then, Bankotsu raised his eyes to meet mine. We were locked in each other's gaze.

"Out of all the members, which one was Bankotsu closest to?" He asked, taking a menacing step towards me.

"Ano…." I was at a loss of words, for the first time in my life I wasn't paying attention – for the first time in my life, so many things out of the ordinary are happening to me. All because of _him – All because of Bankotsu…. _

"Jakotsu" Bankotsu whispered, his lips moving up by a couple degrees to smile.

"Jakotsu" I replied, still in a trance, still locked his icy gaze.

"Correct!" Akiya smiled, turning to walk towards the whiteboard.

"Legend has it that a hanyou named Naraku killed Bankotsu. I leave the rest for you to find out!" Akiya smiled. "I'm going to hand you all a novel called Shikon no tama. Read and be enlightened!" He said in this singsong voice once more.

'_Shikon…. No Tama?' _I thought. Those were the three words that he had been saying, the ones he kept repeating. Eagerly, I snatched the book out of Akiya – sensei's hand and flipped to the first page.

"You seem pretty eager to read this stuff" Bankotsu observed, placing the book on his desk, he didn't even bother to read it.

"You have to read up to chapter five by tonight you do know that right?" I told him, my eyes still glued to the book.

"I don't need to." He replied.

"Well go ahead and fail – It's not like I'd care" I mumbled, turning around to face Kirio who was already on page 45.

"It is good?" I asked, hopping to somehow start a conversation with him.

"Somewhat." He replied, turning the page. Letting out a sigh, I looked back down at my book. One page after the other, I began to learn more and more about this jewel – the Shikon no Tama.

Lunch

"Kagome-chan!" Jun's voice called. Normally, I would've turned to greet her, but I was much too absorbed into the book to actually pay any attention.

"Kagome-chan!" I could hear her calling me name once more. I reached into my locker and took out my bento. Closing my locker I found that my eyes were still fixed upon the novel.

"Why do you enjoy that novel so much?" Bankotsu asked, popping up behind me. "Is there a particular character you find interest in?" He pressed, following me into the cafeteria.

"Actually there is." I told him. "I like 3 characters in particular." I said, putting a finger to my lips in thought.

"Who?!" He asked, trying hard to mask his excitement.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku" I told him, turning to the next page in my book.

"Inuyasha?! That damn bastard, I don't even know why you go for him miko" he told me.

" Miko?" I asked. Was he that immersed in the story?

"…" He said nothing, allowing the same eerie silence to come between us.

"I'm busy studying for my English test next block so try no to disturb me." I said, taking a seat at a random table. Opening my binder I flipped through the pages. Looking up from the binder momentarily, I took time to gaze intently upon the man in front of me.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" I said, using my chopsticks to pick up a piece of sushi.

"I already ate." He stated, looking off into the distance.

"Liar." I scoffed, stuffing the piece of sushi into my mouth.

"Hey watch out!" Bankotsu exclaimed as he reached out to grab my arm. By that time it was too late, Kirio's katana had already created a clean cut on the back of my hand.

"Teme! What the hell do you think you're doing walking around with that damn sword?" Bankotsu glared, looking up at Kirio who displayed an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm captain of the kendo team." Kirio replied with as much composure as ever. "Kagome, forgive me."

"It's alright" I smiled, biting my lip, trying not to scream out in pain. Blood was leaving my body – flowing at this rate. He must have hit a major artery.

"I'll take you to the nurse's office." Bankotsu told me coolly, grabbing my free hand and pulling my along with him. Holding my hand out, I attempted not to stain my expensive uniform with blood.

Behind us, a neat trail of blood was forming, causing people behind us to grimace.

"Itai…" I growled, my hand felt like it was on fire. How could such a small cut cause so much pain?

"It's that room." I told him. Turning into the room I was disappointed to find no one was there.

"How does the wound feel?" He asked, motioning for me to take a seat on one of the beds.

"It feels like it's on fire." I bit out, bringing my hand closer so I could see the cut. Within the red liquid, there was what seemed to be black crystals. Small as they were, they seemed to be evenly dispersed throughout the pool of blood.

"Nani kore?" I muttered, what in the world was this stuff? Bankotsu gingerly brought his hand and placed it upon mine. Upon contact, the color in which his skin had lacked magically started to appear.

Bankotsu's hand jerked away from mine, he looked at his blood covered hand in awe, bringing it up to touch his face.

"Sorry for taking so long!" The school nurse exclaimed, running into the room. I lay down on the bed, my hand hanging off the side.

"I feel… Dizzy…" I whispered, my consciousness fading as my eyes fluttered shut.

Writer's POV

'_Why did it have to be her?' _Bankotsu thought angrily, looking the unconscious girl that lay before him.

"Until her blood reaches my lips, coats my throat– until her heart stops beating. When she is finally like me… That is when and only when I can exist in this world." He whispered, using his right hand to brush some stray strands away from her face.

"She seems so peaceful when she's asleep." He observed, letting a smile grace his features. "If only she could be like that more often."

"I'm afraid the Shikon no Tama has merged with her completely, she has become the Shikon jewel has she not?" A voice called from the room's entrance.

"Bastard!" Bankotsu yelled, lunging viciously towards him. "You cut her on purpose didn't you?" He breathed, gripping Kirio's collar and shaking him.

"Naturally, but she wouldn't know that now would she? Even if you do tell her, she wouldn't believe you. I don't think she even knows you." He smirked, his lips curved upwards to form a smile.

"She will eventually be mine. You know that don't you, Bankotsu?" Kirio smirked, staggering away from Bankotsu's grip; he made his way towards Kagome. "Such a pretty face."

"Don't touch her." Bankotsu ordered.

"You speak as if you hold possible feelings of love towards this girl. Could it be that the killer of a thousand men – the merciless leader of the band of seven – has fallen in love?" Kirio laughed. "This game is truly proving to be amusing."

"Love is the one and only thing I am not capable of doing." Bankotsu answered. "What did love ever do to make people happy?"

Bankotsu frowned, running his fingers shakily through his black hair.

"Oh really now? So, if you don't love her that makes it alright to make her mine right?" Kirio smirked, placing a hand on Kagome's pale cheek.

"If I make her love me, what would you do?" He continued, caressing her face. Bankotsu winced at the sight. Something wasn't right, he was feeling pain… Not physical pain… What was this feeling?

"That is a good question." Bankotsu said, facing away from him.

"I'll let you off the hook – for now. I'll win this game, her heart, and her life." Kirio slipped out of the door silently.

Letting out an exhausted sigh, Bankotsu fell onto the bed beside Kagome. Gazing at her face intently, he found himself embracing the girl. She was so warm. His arms constricted around her. In his distant memory, times where he had felt this warmth seemed so distant.

He imagined her dead for one instance, cold, hard. While he stood at her coffin, warm and full of life.

This was what he wanted wasn't it? To live once more. But to what extent? What would be the purpose of his new life?

"For now, I don't want this warmth to leave me. Stay." He whispered.

"In a world filled with so much hate, is it possible for love to even exist?"


End file.
